


Devil Town

by leobrat



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really brings you down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Town

Lyla thought about not coming home for Christmas this year. Going back to California was definitely out; not after the mess with Kevin at Thanksgiving. She would’ve been just fine hanging around the dorms, meeting up with people in Nashville, having a little peace and quiet.

Not to mention avoiding thinking about Tim.

But then she thought of her poor father, on the mercy of the Taylors for _another_ holiday (and poor Mrs. T, at that), and Lyla sighed, and packed up her blowdryer, and her laptop, and three weeks worth of laundry and boarded the bus home. And home (though it wasn’t really home, it was that crappy little apartment her dad had been living in for too long) wasn’t half bad for a week. They had their annual Burt Reynolds movie marathon ( _Smokey and the Bandit_ , _The Longest Yard_ and _The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas_ \- Lyla’s pick), she finally made her way through that mess of laundry and her dad grilled every night, until Lyla groaned that they needed some salad, and she took her dad’s truck to the grocery store to stock up.

She bumped into Tyra Collette in the bread aisle- literally crashed carts, sending various perishables to the floor. “How’s it going, Garrity?” Tyra looked absolutely exhausted. She’d probably been helping Mindy with little Stevie since the moment she got back from UT.

“S’goin’, Tyra,” Lyla murmured, shaking her hair in her eyes.

Tyra didn’t seem to take the hint that she didn’t want to talk, and continued to stand over her, six feet of no-nonsense, while Lyla slowly and methodically picked up her canned garbanzo beans and the graham cracker cookies her dad liked so much. “Went by to see Tim,” Tyra said, after a moment of interminable silence.

 _That_ was what she had been avoiding.

“How is he?” Lyla’s voice was very soft, even though she finally was ready to look her in the eye.

Tyra blew a wisp of blond hair out of her eyes. “I have to say...not good.”

Lyla nodded, looking down at her scuffed boots. _That_ was what she had been afraid of.

Tyra crossed her arms. “You...you gonna go see him?”

Lyla shook her head, worrying the toe of one boot against the other. If she went and saw Tim...there. She would never handle it. She would fall apart, because it was _Tim_ and God help her, she still loved him and always would, and she couldn’t believe the utter _stupidity_ that had gotten him...there.

Tyra snorted. “Yeah, that’s what I figured.”

Lyla looked up sharply. “S’that supposed to mean?”

Tyra’s eyes softened. “That if you saw him in there...you’d never leave him there. And...” Tyra paused, looking over Lyla’s shoulder, lost in her own thoughts. “We’re...we ended up more alike than not, me and you, huh?”

Lyla laughed, sharp and bitter under her breath. “Guess so.”

“I mean, we both practically clawed our way out of this godforsaken town,” Tyra continued. “And...no one or nothing can drag us back. We can’t let it.” Tyra looked Lyla square in the eye. “You hear me?”


End file.
